The invention relates to improvements in bearing and sealing assemblies for the stern tubes of vessels, by which assemblies leaking of oil from the bearing into the sea-water and the ingress of sea-water into the bearing are prevented and in which a lubrication system for the sealing assembly improves the safety of the seal and lengthens the life of the sealing elements.